Babe in Danger
by J-Mith
Summary: Connie's daughter is due back to visit anytime now. Will a strange worrying phone call indicates that she may be in trouble and so is the rest of her family.
1. Chapter 1

The ED was bulging with patients. Most of the Doctors and Nurses had worked 6 Hours straight without rest or sitting down for that matter. It was the day Grace was coming back to visit from America and Connie was hoping that she could finish work early in order to meet her daughter at the airport. That seemed very unlikely after the call that had just come through. A football match including two big rivalries had turned into more of a brawl than a game of football. It had started off with a small harmless tackle by one of the players which in turn led to one of the opposition throwing a punch. After the first punch was thrown that was it, all twenty two players on the pitch joined in to be followed by those on the bench. Most of the injured had been transferred into Holby ED. Not only did the Doctors have to deal with that but they also had to deal with an RTC which included a heavily pregnant woman and her young daughter. As soon as the first batch of patients arrived Connie was there to separate those that were critically injured and those that were not. She instructed the junior doctors to treat those that needed their wounds patching up whilst herself and Zoe took on some of the more serious cases.

"What have we got Dixie? Connie asked whist directing Dixie into one of the resus rooms.

"This is Izzie. She's six years old. She was injured in a car accident with her mother. She's got a deep laceration to her forehead and is complaining of neck and back pain." Dixie recited.

" And where's her mother?" Connie asked

"Ian's bringing her in now."

"Ok. Zoe you take the mother and I'll look after Izzie here." Connie said smiling down at the young girl that was obviously in some discomfort.

The team lifted the young girl onto the bed and Connie moved over to her bedside.

"Okay Izzie my name is Connie. Can you tell me where it hurts?" Connie removed her stethoscope from around her neck and placed it onto the young girls chest. Her breathing was harsh and stuttered, perhaps from panic or stress Connie thought.

"It's my neck and my chest. Wheres my mum?" The young girl was panicked and quite upset.

"Your mum will be here soon darling. Were you wearing a seatbelt when you crashed?" Connie asked. The girl made an attempt to nod but was stopped by the neck brace that was holding it in place so instead she just answered yes.

"Okay. I'm just going to take a look at you chest?"

The girl whimpered a quiet ok as Connie lowered the girls top.

"We've got some bruising on the chest possibly from the seat belt and a cut on the neck where the seat belt must have dug into her. I'm just going to press here slightly tell me if it hurts" Connie pressed on the girls chest ever so slightly but stopped when the girl got distressed. Charlie who had joinded Connie to treat the patient brushed Izzie's hair away from her face to try and sooth her.

"Were you on a child seat Izzie?" Charlie asked.

"No. Dad had it in his car and we don't have another one." The girl asked. Sudden realization hit her. "When is daddy getting here?" she shouted.

"We'll phone him now. He'll be here as soon as he can." Connie replied then stepped away from the bed indicating Charlie to do the same.

"We need to get a head CT and a spinal x ray. I'm worried about the bruising on her chest as well. It feels like she has a few broken ribs so lets do a chest x ray to be sure. I'll go and contact the father and check on the mother. Before you take her down give her five of morphine just to ease the pain." Charlie nodded in agreement and went back to the young girls side and carried out the instructions Connie had given him.

Connie entered reception to find it full of muddy men in football shirts most of which were still arguing over the match and incident that had resulted in them landing in the ED. Connie approached reception.

"Louise?" Connie asked with a slightly confused tone.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Louise replied.

"Why on earth is there still so many people in reception." Connie asked rather irritably. The noise had now picked up and a few of the men were pushing each other about.

"The Doctors are still with the first patients." Connie looked at the receptionist in dismay were her doctors that incapable of patching up a few footballers. Connie stormed past reception to the cubicles noticing the smirk that Louise gave Noel as she stormed passed. The unfortunate doctor in the cubical she picked was Cal. As she entered she heard laughter from two men and saw Cal sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Comfy Dr Knight?" Connie asked arms crossed. At the initial sound of Connie's voice Cal shot up from the chair. "What is wrong with the patient?" Connie asked.

"Erm. Mr Carter had a deep laceration on the forehead, I've stitched it up and was just about grab him some painkillers." Dr Knight replied whilst shuffling from one foot to the other. He'd developed this nervous action when Mrs Beauchamp first arrived at the ED.

"Dr Knight write Mr Carter a prescription out and send him to the pharmacist there is another twenty patients waiting to be seen out there. Discharge him and move on. Quickly." Connie gave him an icy glare before leaving to ring her patients father.

"She's a fiery one isn't she." Mr Carter said after she'd left "And hot too." he added winking at Cal as he pulled the prescription pad from his pocket.

Connie had phoned Izzy's father after getting an update on the mother. The mother had been taken up to the Keller Ward to received intensive treatment, it looked as though a caesarian section was on the cards to ensure the baby would make it. Connie looked down at her own phone which showed three missed calls from Sam. What now she thought moving to press the call back button but was interrupted by Zoe's sudden presence.

"How's the girl?" Zoe asked.

"The head CT showed no serious damage, the chest X ray showed a few broken ribs nothing major. I'm still waiting on the spinal X ray." Connie replied not looking at Zoe but directing her attention to the girl in the room.

"Grace is back today isn't she?" Zoe asked changing the subject.

"She is." Connie said with a small smile.

"You must be thrilled." This drew Connie's attention.

"To be honest Zoe I'm quite nervous. I haven't seen her in four months." Connie replied apprehensively yet honestly.

"But you talk almost every day don't you?" Zoe asked slightly confused at the Clinical Leads feelings.

"Yes but it's not the same. We used to argue all the time. I just don't want it to be the same as before." Connie's phone started vibrating again she looked at the caller ID, it was Sam.

"I just need to take this." Connie said to Zoe, she pressed accepted and walked away from the Doctor.

"Connie I'm in serious trouble." Said the familiar voice on the other end of the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next installment guys. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sam. What's wrong? What's happened? Is Grace okay?" Connie asked frantically down the phone ignoring the people that stared at her as she walked past them. She reached her office walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Grace is fine she should be landing at the airport soon. It's me Connie. I've screwed up big time." Sam said, he was clearly holding back the sobs that were threatening to rush out.

"Sam whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Connie replied relieved that her daughter was okay but worried for her ex partner.

"Oh it is Connie, it is. I've got mixed up with some really bad people. It's all my fault." She could hear the sound of traffic on the other end of the phone indicating that he must be outside in a built up area.

"What sort of bad people and what sort of trouble?." Connie replied confused and more forceful this time.

"I borrowed some money from this guy I'd met a few times at a Casino in Vegas. Turns out this guy is a big time drug dealer. I thought I could pay him back but I lost all the money in the Casino. Anyway, yesterday I got a knock on the door from one of his men asking for the money, I told him I didn't have it but that I'd get it to him soon. The guy pulled out a picture of Me, you and Grace took years ago and said that if he didn't have the money in two days then he'd make me pay another way." Towards the end Sam's voice was trembling the fear and shame evident.

"Oh my god Sam. What were you thinking!" Connie shouted loud enough for people working outside to hear and stare through the blinds in curiosity. "Not only have you put yourself and me in danger but our daughter as well!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "How much money do you need?" She asked.

"£80,000." He replied.

"£80,000!" She shouted back, again drawing the attention of those outside. One person in particular took notice and decided to go see what the commotion was about. Charlie knocked once but before she could answer he opened the door walked in and closed it behind him.

"Connie, I know it's a lot but I'm desperate. I have no one else to turn to." Sam replied pleading.

"Sam I can't just walk into a bank and wire £80,000 to you, It's impossible!" Charlie's face was a picture at this statement what did Sam want with £80,000? "Sam you need to get on a plane and come over here. I'll book the flight now and email you the details we can sort this mess out when you get here. Okay?" Connie said. Trying to come up with a solution on the phone wasn't going to happen. She had to find out everything and the only way she'd find out everything would be to speak to Sam face to face.

"Okay. I'm so sorry Connie." Sam said now crying down the phone.

"Oh Sam. Just get on the plane and we'll sort this out together." She replied ending the call and then rushing past Charlie and onto the laptop situated on her desk.

"What the hell is happening?" Charlie asked surprised at the speed in which she got to the laptop.

"Not now Charlie!" She replied not looking up from the screen.

"Connie let me help. What do you need?" He replied not fazed by the response that he got. There was a short pause before she looked up from the computer screen. It wasn't until then that he saw her red eyes that threatened to shed tears.

"I need..." She paused and cleared her throat "I need someone to pick Grace up from the airport and bring her here."

Charlie nodded. "I'll sort it." He replied without having to think about it. He went to leave the office but as he went for the handle Connie spoke up once again.

"And Charlie." He looked back to her "Thank you." she continued with a small smile. He exited the office and headed towards his car. As he was walking through the hospital he bumped into Zoe.

"Charlie have you seen Connie?" She asked tugging on his arm to pull him to a stop.

"She's in her office. I wouldn't disturb her though Zoe she's got a family emergency." Charlie replied hastily trying to conclude the conversation quickly so he could be on his way.

"Oh is she okay? Oh my god it's not Grace is it?" She asked remembering that Grace was due back today.

"No no. Grace is fine, that's where I'm going now to pick her up from the airport. You should go and make sure Connie is okay though I think Sam's in trouble." Charlie replied. With that he left the doctor and headed towards his car then shot off straight to the airport.

The blinds were drawn as Zoe approached Connie's office and she could hear the sound of a raised voice on the other side of the walls.

"Wonder what's going on in there." Tess stated as she stood at the nurses station. Zoe went to stand with her. Both women were staring at the office waiting for something to happen that would indicate what on earth was going on and who was in trouble.

"Anyone else in there?" Zoe asked.

"Not that I know of, sounds like she's on the phone." Tess answered.

"Charlie said something about someone called Sam. That's Grace's father right?" Zoe asked. She only heard Connie talk about Grace's dad a few times and the name Sam rang a bell.

"Yeah. They used to work together upstairs. I guess that's how Grace came about." Tess replied shuffling the paperwork that she had in her hands. The sound of something being thrown and broken drew the pairs attention back to the office.

"What the hell is happening in there!" Zoe exclaimed moving towards the office door.

"Rather you than me" Tess said but only loud enough for Zoe to hear.

The sound of something else being thrown gave Zoe the motivation to pull open the door. The office looked in fair shape considering the noise she heard from outside. Paperwork was scattered all over the floor and the hospital telephone had been thrown to the opposite side of the room. Her eyes met Connie's form, she was on the floor leant against the wall head in her hands. Zoe shut the door behind her and sat next to the Clinical lead.

"Connie?" She almost whispered "Connie what's happened?" she asked.

The Clinical Lead looked up and clasped her hands in front of her on her drawn up knees.

"It's Sam. He's got us all in serious trouble." Connie replied voice shaking but not due to the fear instead due to the anger that she had that had built up from the phone call she had just been on.

"Was that him on the phone?" Zoe asked.

"No. That was the bank." Connie answered.

"The bank?" Zoe questioned confused by the whole situation. Connie filled Zoe in on the problem that she was facing. At the end of the briefing Zoe's face was full of surprise. "And he expects you to give him £80,000?!"

"I don't care about the money Zoe. It's accessing the money that's the problem. The bank won't let me transfer that amount of money in the space of two days. I mean its crazy. I cant access my own bloody money!" her frustration was almost volcanic she was ready to erupt at any moment and who knows what could stop her.

"What are you going to do?" Zoe asked sympathetically placing her hand over Connie's clasped ones.

"I don't know Zoe. I honestly don't know." Connie replied closing her eyes and shaking her head.

* * *

**Now I sort of know where this story is going. However, if there are any ideas that anyone has that they think would be perfect for this story I'm all ears. Review, Review, Review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Connie did what she did best, she emerged herself in work so that she didn't have to think of the problem at hand. Sam was on a plane back which she had paid for and Charlie had phoned that he had Grace and was on his way back to the ED. The ED was now clear of all of the footballers that had been brought in earlier that day, they'd all be treated by her junior doctors who seemed to deal with them with no problem at all apart from the earlier incident with Cal that she cleared up. Connie was now back with her original patient Izzy who was accompanied by her father who had arrived an hour after his daughter had been admitted.

"How are you feeling Izzy?" Connie asked.

"A lot better thank you. My neck is still really sore though." The young girl replied.

"Ok you've probably got something called whiplash so your neck will be sore for quite a while I'm afraid. Your spinal x ray came back as clear so we can take this neck brace off you now." Connie stated slowly removing the neck brace from around the girls neck, Connie then proceeded to lift the back of the bed up so that Izzy could sit up. The girl moved heisitantly at first rubbing the back of her sore neck. "How does that feel?" Connie asked whilst adjusting the pillows to make the girl more comfortable.

"A lot better." Izzy replied smiling back at the Doctor

"When can she come home?" The father asked.

"We need to keep her overnight for observation due to the head injury that she received but she should be okay to leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Connie" The young girl said with a beaming smile. "Can mummy go home tomorrow too?"

"Mummy's going to be in here a bit longer than you sweetheart." Her father replied before Connie could. "She'll be okay now though, maybe we could go see her before we leave tomorrow." Again the smile on the girls face got bigger.

"Yes daddy!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Ok I'll leave you two to it. A nurse will be back to check on you later." Connie said picking up her paper work and heading for the doors. She looked at her phone on approaching the nurses station, it was now 2pm Sam should be be half way back she thought to herself.

"Everything okay?" Zoe asked approaching the clinical lead.

"For now." Connie stated with a sad smile. "He should be half way back home now."

"I was thinking about your money situation. I've got a £20,000 saved in an ISA if you need to borrow some money." Zoe spoke in a hushed tone but the pair had moved out of anyone's hearing range.

"Zoe I couldn't borrow that much money from you!" Connie replied a bit louder than she intended but that was due to shock. They weren't the best of friends in fact she didn't think they were friends at all so Zoe offering to lend her that amount of money was crazy.

"I know your good for it, your not going anywhere and I know what these people are like if they don't get what they want. The money is there Connie I can withdraw all of that, you can match mine which gives you £40,000 you just need to figure out the rest."

Connie was just about the speak when a familiar voice echoed through the hospital.

"Mum!" yelled a small girl running towards her. This certainly caught the attention of the doctors and nurses that were nearby but Connie didn't care she hadn't seen her daughter in months. Connie matched her daughters running speed as the came together Connie lifted Grace up and enveloped her in a hug. Smiles covered her colleagues faces including Zoe that was still stood nearby.

"Oh Gracie." Connie said with a quiver to her voice. "I've missed you so much." she stated a single tear now running down her cheek.

"Don't cry mum people are watching." Grace stated wiping the tear away from Connie's face. Grace was so much like her proud and very closed about her emotions.

"I don't care who's watching. I'm just so glad that your home."

Charlie approached the pair looking slightly out of breath and flustered. He smiled as her saw the young girl wrapped in her mothers arms.

"She's fast this one." He said pointing to the Grace who moved from her mothers grasp. "Never seen anyone run into a hospital so fast. She must have been eager to see her mum." Connie smiled down at her who nodded in agreement with Charlie's comment.

"Thank you so much for picking her up Charlie." Connie stated the gratitude was clear on her face.

"No problem at all. Anyway it gave me the chance to get some secrets about you from this one that I could use for leverage in the future." Grace giggled and Connie looked at her with her trademarked raised eyebrow before looking back to Charlie. The department was quite and Connie could tell that the majority of people in the room were eavesdropping.

"Oh yes and what has young Miss Beauchamp being telling you hmm..?"

"Oh now why would I spoil the fun." Charlie replied with a smirk.

"Grace?" she said directing her attention back to her daughter.

"Oh I've got to hear this" Zoe said approaching them.

"Trust me every single one of them is a peach." Charlie announced with a small laugh, he'd been in stitches all the way back from the airport.

"I told him a lot of things." Grace replied to her mother with a proud look on her face. Connie went to stop her but her daughter started talking before she could interject. "One of them was the time when you fell asleep on the sofa and I drew on your face with eye liner." Zoe laughed almost immediately Grace was certainly a little devil. "Our next door neighbour who you fancied by the way." Grace said looking up at her mother who placed her hands over her eyes in embarrassment, she knew what was coming next. "He knocked on the door and mum answered. I'd drew a moustache, a pair of glasses and a mono-brow on her face, you should have seen him he looked like he wanted to run away. All he said was could you turn down the television and ran back to his house." Grace and Zoe were in stitches and the rest of the department was also, however their laughter was on the inside they didn't want to feel the wrath of Mrs Beauchamp.

"Did you get your man Connie?" Zoe asked still laughing from Grace's recollection.

"Well Grace rather scuppered that one didn't you darling. I don't even think we spoke after that." Connie had a small laugh at that last part, her daughter certainly was a menice.

"What about that time..." Grace started but was quickly stopped by her mother covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ugh ugh... I don't think we need to share any more of our stories." Connie said laughing.

"Oh but Connie." Zoe exclaimed with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Your both as bad as each other." Connie replied.

"How about me and Grace go and get something to eat while you have a chat to Charlie." Zoe stated becoming all serious. Connie nodded and kissed her daughter on the head.

"I'll be with you soon enough darling." Connie called after her daughter who smiled in return.

"Let's talk in there." Charlie stated moving her towards her office.


End file.
